


终焉之苇 60

by kuanghong



Category: POI - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanghong/pseuds/kuanghong





	终焉之苇 60

很久之前，阳光灿烂的日子，他的威拉德也喜欢在午后枕在他的腿上看书，要他轻轻抚摸他的头发、面孔和身体，威拉德像是一只被宠坏了的猫咪，要是摸得不舒服，就会侧过脸来轻轻咬他的指头。  
温暖慵懒，柔和惬意，指尖上充满爱意的轻咬——  
手指上传来的轻微刺痛拉回了阿尔法飘散的神思，他低头，看到半张脸都埋在他手掌里的男人稚气地轻咬他的指尖，然后在他的目光下放开，闭着眼睛，拿面孔去蹭。  
这里没有阳光，四处充溢着信息素的味道，霍布斯面孔冰冷潮湿，汗和血都黏在他的手掌上。  
他怀里的人异常的轻，像一根苇子，仿佛使徒约翰在启示录中被赐下的那根芦苇，主命他用那根芦苇，在终焉之日去量度所能量度的一切，看他们配不配得救。  
他的威拉德。  
所有的感情在这一瞬决堤而出。  
曼海姆不可抑制地一把将霍布斯抱入怀中，阿尔法身上的信息素像是温暖的水一样覆盖而下，而被包覆的欧米伽发出了舒适的轻叹。  
曼海姆颤抖着，轻轻亲吻他的面孔。  
他嗅到苦艾酒的味道，其下冰与火的气息。  
那股味道又甜又苦，又掺杂着肉桂的浓郁香气，曼海姆能感觉到已经安静下来的信息素在霍布斯身体表面轻微地蒸腾，像是天真的小猫，好奇地绕着他的信息素玩。  
舌尖是汗水和血的味道。  
他把霍布斯搂入怀中，紧紧地拥抱着。  
也不知道这样过了多久，霍布斯略微动弹了一下，曼海姆赶紧松了力道，他偏了一下头，慢慢睁开眼，翡翠色的眼睛绿莹莹的，现出一种异常的神采。  
在他睁眼刹那，身周的空气猛的一沉，霍布斯的信息素陡然一变，曼海姆裸露在他信息素下的皮肤一炸，仿佛小猫微微伸出了爪尖，踩在他的胳膊上。  
霍布斯身上的气息变得黏腻而甜，像是烧着了的苦艾酒，浓郁到几乎能让人产生幻觉。  
下一秒，霍布斯猛地抓住他的颈子，嘴唇贴覆而上——  
欧米伽发情了。

霍布斯在被曼海姆震开的一瞬间，脑子里轰的一炸，整个信息素完全失控——  
信息素过度应激反应，他自从摘除了生殖腔和卵巢之后，一旦使用欧米伽的力量稍微过度，就会引起身体不可抑制、不可隔绝的剧痛，所以他尽量避免使用这个力量来获取情报。  
他这次兵行险招，不得已而为之，却还是失败了。  
他倒在地上，动都不能动，身体从内部疼了起来，结合腺肿胀发烫，他感觉血液变得粘稠、滚烫、沉重，像是铅水在血管里淌。  
阿尔法的信息素还在从皮肤上拼命往下钻，巨大的、撕裂的疼痛已然从身体最深处猛的炸起。  
意识一下崩散，世界一刹那在所有的感官认知里扭曲。  
霍布斯觉得自己在惨叫，但是却一点都听不到，他只能听到重锤擂在鼓上一般的心跳、血液狂奔的声音，还有，脚步声。  
沉，每一部都走得踏实，男人的步伐。  
霍布斯试图转动手腕，支撑起身体，他睁着眼睛，但是眼前一片漆黑，什么都看不到。眼睛里有什么滚烫的东西流下来，带起一股锈蚀的味道。  
他在混乱的感官里辗转反侧，像被放在火上烤的活鱼。  
他感觉到有人触碰了他。  
有冰凉、柔软的东西，从结合腺上渗透了下来。  
不可思议的，体内的信息素暴动刹那平复，霍布斯觉得自己完整、温柔地重新拼合。  
那股渗入的力量从冰凉变得微温，然后略烫，像是最舒服的热水，把他浸润其中，又安全，又妥帖。  
霍布斯本能地打开自己，把这一切向里、向里，贪婪地摄取这股力量的每一个点滴。  
水一样的力量从他的皮肤渗下，至血、至骨、至最深处。温暖他，保护他，抚慰他，将他拥入怀中。  
疼痛、不安、紊乱刹那消失不见，霍布斯的意识依然是模糊的，但是他觉得很舒服，像浸在热水里，又像躺在暖融融的阳光里，他发出轻微的声音，闭着眼睛，侧着脸，在什么温暖的东西上蹭了蹭，骨节里泛上舒适惬意地，舒缓的痒意。  
然后那股安慰着，保护着他的力量终于润过骨头，沉入了底，从其中有什么慢慢地，自那股温暖的惬意里升腾了上来。  
最开始像饮用苦艾酒之后的微醺，然后一股舒服的热意从心脏里滚出来，一刹那生发到四肢百骸——  
意识愉悦地被这股滚烫的热意碾碎了。

那是一场无声的交媾。  
欧米伽自己挣开了身上的三件套，修长而伤痕累累的身体暴露在阿尔法的眼前，像是一枚足够成熟摔落地面，暴露了内核却愈发甜美的果实。  
他们疯狂地亲吻彼此，橙色的囚服和华美的西装胡乱叠在一起，审讯室里充满了甜美得让人发狂的信息素。  
欲望在一下就把所有人的脑子都烧没了。  
曼海姆粗鲁地把自己挤到霍布斯身体里，狠命地操他，霍布斯咬他的肩膀，用那双长腿把他深深地绞住，用尽一切办法，把阿尔法的阴茎吞得更深。  
活人墓的典狱长放荡地骑在阿尔法身上，疯狂的扭动，他按着曼海姆的肩膀，用力抬高，只含住一点阴茎头部，再狠狠坐回去，整根吞下。  
曼海姆把他射得满满的，第一次射精之后，他喘着气，平摊在地上，霍布斯伏在他胸口，有点凶狠地撕咬他的喉结，把他的喉咙咬得斑斑驳驳之后，欧米伽爬起来，有力地收缩内部，催促着，让那根半软的东西恢复硬度。  
他们在地板上滚了好几转，各自射了多少回谁也不清楚，喘息、甜腻的信息素、精液的味道弥漫在整个房间里。  
曼海姆都忘记是怎么结束的了，他关于这场交媾最后的记忆就是他把典狱长按在墙上，往死里操。  
现在他大字型的摊在地上，身上一摊一摊干涸的精液。  
他的囚服丢在一边，审讯室里只有他一个人。霍布斯已经不见了，门从外反锁着。  
曼海姆愣愣地在地上躺了一会儿，他眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，才像是灵魂重新回到身体里，慢慢爬了起来，慢慢穿上衣服，慢慢走去。  
他敲了敲门，门一下被打开，然后一电棍戳在他肋下，曼海姆压根就没想过反抗，往前一倒，黑布袋罩在他头上，有人照他膝盖两脚，他猝不及防往地上一跪，被粗暴地拖走。  
霍布斯有可能是威拉德。  
他心底沉甸甸地压着这个念头。


End file.
